Another Wizard, Another Tale
by knightofdestiny
Summary: A short sneak peek at a story I plan to write at some point. It'll center on another wizard at Hogwarts who's life is just as eventful as Harry's. Currently still thinking up ideas, but this story will be seven parts, like the books.


This is a sneak peek to a possible story I might write at some point. Don't know when I might start it, but I do want to do it.

By the way, J.K Rowling owns everything H.P related. Not me.

Rin slowly followed the line of first years that were heading into the Great Hall. He was still nervous about his first year at Hogwarts, and was even more nervous about the Sorting. He had heard all about it from Jessica, and was worried about what house he would be sorted into. Taking into account everything he'd heard, he would be fine with any House but Slytherin. Rin was not interested in becoming a Dark wizard, so he wanted to stay as far away from Slytherin as possible.

"Hey, what do you think of this place so far?" Sicily asked. Rin looked around at the Hall, admiring the vivid colors that were all around and the overall look he saw.

"It's amazing. I've never seen anything like this!" he told his sister.

As the first years took their place, everyone went silent as a strange hat that was sitting atop a small stool started singing out of nowhere. Rin gave it a quick look, but otherwise paid no attention to the hat. He was too busy talking to Isaac about what they were going to do this year. It wasn't until the Sorting Hat stopped singing and McGonagall started calling out names did Rin listen up. He realized that she was going in last name order, which meant that he would be up soon. Before he was really ready, Professor McGonagall reached his name.

"Dewford, Rinaldi," she called. Rin almost didn't register this. He hated being called by his full first name and usually only responded to 'Rin'. With a jerk in the ribs from his sister, Rin made his way up to the front, and took a seat on the stool. Professor McGonagall then placed the Sorting Hat upon his head. Rin closed his eyes as the hat spoke.

"Well, well, what have we here? Hmm, there's quite a lot inside this head of yours. Lots of potential, and a strong yearning to learn, yes. I sense a strong soul as well, but there's also something here I can't quite get. What could it be? Where should you go? Hmm?"

Rin twitched a little in his seat. He was beginning to worry again.

"I wonder, would Slytherin be a good place for you?" that hat asked itself.

"No, not there," Rin said quietly. "Don't put me in Slytherin."

"Are you sure? I think it would be the perfect House for you."

"I said no way! I am not Slytherin material!" Rin whispered angrily. "Don't you dare!"

"Well, if Slytherin isn't your cup of tea, perhaps Ravenclaw would do..."

"No, not Ravenclaw either," Rin interjected. "I think I'd rather be in Gryffindor, if you don't mind."

"Gryffindor, eh? Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Well, considering what's here inside your head, I think your House will have to be...GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a loud cheer from the Gryffindor table as Rin made his way over to the table, taking a seat. After Rin was his sister, Sicily. She too ended up in Gryffindor, along with his friends Jessica and Isaac. Joshua, his other friend, became a Ravenclaw. After his friends had been placed, Rin's attention to the Sorting waned quite a bit, up until a girl named Hermione Granger was called. Rin took a particular interest in her, though he wasn't really sure why. For some reason, this girl attracted his attention, though Rin decided that it was just because he wanted to pay attention to the Sorting again. After Hermione had been Sorted into Gryffindor, however, Rin once again stopped paying much attention to what was going on. Only when the name Harry Potter was called, and the entire hall went quiet, did Rin care to look. As the bespectacled boy approached the hat, Rin wondered what was so interesting about him. He certainly didn't look like the kind of person that could silence crowds.

Almost as if she was reading his mind, Jessica told Rin all about Harry and his story; about how an Dark Wizard named Voldemort had murdered his parents and then tried to kill Harry, only to end up dead in strange turn of events. Rin instantly felt sorry for Harry. After all, they could certainly identify with each other. Rin also lost his parents at a young age, due to another evil wizard, although at the time, Rin had no idea that a wizard even existed.

As Harry took his place at the Gryffindor table after being placed into the House by the Sorting Hat, Rin was able to get a good look at his face and the scar that Jessica rested upon it. Rin spotted it almost immediately, right on Harry's forehead. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt. Rin felt bad for Harry, having something like that in plain sight for everybody to see. He also felt happy for himself, since his own special marking was hidden away from prying eyes. Rin thought of the mysterious mark on his chest that he only recently found out was shaped like a phoenix. He didn't know why he had it or what it meant, but he felt that it was important.

It wasn't too long before the Sorting was finally over. After all was said and done, the students were able to get something to eat in the form of a great feast. Rin ate with gusto, having had nothing since he left his uncle's house. Isaac tried to match Rin's speed, but only succeeded in making a mess, whereas Rin managed to retain a civilized look. After going through quite a few dishes, Rin finally decided that he had eaten enough and should stop. He got up to stretch, as he did after every meal, but as soon as he did, he dropped to the ground in pain. All he could feel was a burning sensation in his chest that got hotter and hotter until he couldn't take it anymore. It felt like he was on fire.

Before he could do anything, the burning sensation stopped as suddenly as it began, and Rin went unconscious.


End file.
